Secret Nights and Daylight Facades
by PresentingComplicated
Summary: There is a big secret that isn't known in the beginning of book five when Harry goes to his godfathers house for the summer.A secret relationship is going on. A relationship that can never be found out or Azkaban is the consequence.Warning explicit slash


**Summary: **There is a big secret that isn't known in the beginning of book five when Harry goes to his godfathers house for the summer.A secret relationship is going on. A relationship that can never be found out or Azkaban is the consequence.

**Secret Nights and Daylight Facades**

We weren't supposed to be doing this. Our feelings for each other are forbidden not to mention the acts of passion we perform in secret. I can't help but not care while I'm with him. My fingers just run through his dark silky shoulder length hair. They trail over his face trying to memorize every curve. My eyes stare into his eyes hoping that he understands the extent of my feelings. What I see there, love and devotion, awakens my passion like nothing else can. He knows we can never tell anyone but doesn't think past this moment, the moment where he makes love to me. When he kisses me he starts out gently like he could break me without effort. My skin flushes and my eyes dilate without him having really begun. It's never slow torture with my lover as we never have enough time. As soon as I flush his lips plunge down on mine not letting up until we are dying for air. Ruff hands slid along my chest stopping to tweak my nipples harshly, making them painfully hard. Those hands quickly go down my belly and straight to the prize. My cock weeps pre cum for him and his ministration. His fingers wrap around my length and just hold it for a second then slowly start pumping. The pumping of his hand sends thrills through me. As he quickens I can feel myself get closer to orgasm. Right before I cry out he lets go and I'm in a pleasurable hell. I whine "please and more" while he just stares at be in my totally wanton state. Finally he takes his pre cum and lubes up his fingers. One finger goes in and I'm so hot I just start fucking myself on his finger. My love just chuckles and adds another finger always staying away from my prostate. I beg him to just reach that spot but he just adds another finger and another. I have four fingers in my ass that I'm fucking myself on, just trying to reach that special angle. At last he curls his fingers and I see white. He has finally taped my prostate and I splash cum all over my stomach. The fingers leave me and I whine from the feeling. A big hot cock now starts to enter me. I remember why I needed four fingers to stretch me. His cock is 9 in long and 3 in wide, even with the stretching it is a very tight fit. Even though I've just had an orgasm I've been waiting for this feeling so I immediately start to move myself against him. Knowing my eagerness he starts to move with me going faster and faster. I start to scream out for him to go even faster, to be harder. With every thrust he hits my prostate hard. My ass is on fire, my nipples hurt, and my cock is fully hard again ready to explode. One last thrust and he hits my prostate for the last time. My vision goes black and the last thing I hear is his loud groan/growl.

I wake up and I see him, my love, and my secret. He smiles at me and kisses me. I ask him how long I have been out and he tells me only five minutes. That's good because I know I don't have too much time left with him. I'll see him for the rest of the summer but we can't be our true selves while together during the daylight. There are just too many people watching us. I need to soak him in until the next time we can get away like this, whenever that may be. I tell him I love him like I do every morning after we consummate our love and he tells me he loves me too. We smile at one another and I just lay on his chest, him sitting up against the headboard. I'm happy but I can't help but worry tonight will be the night we are discovered even with this secret room in Grimwald place that is locked and silenced. Soon it's time for us to part ways and pretends everything is as it should be. We will go and pretend we are in a fully platonic relationship; that we aren't in love. This is the way it must be and we both know this. We both cry inwardly knowing that are façade will start in a few hours when everyone in the house awakes. Sleep abades us and we sit and bask in our love silently both knowing if we speak I'll fall apart. Soon it is dawn and time for us to part from our sanctuary and for now our true relationship. We both get dressed at the same time but he is at the door first. Not turning around he whispers three words, "Bye Harry love" and then he's gone. I whisper to the closed door "See you soon Sirius".

.

_If you didn't understand why Sirius and Harry couldn't tell anyone about their relationship it is because Harry is underage. Even when Harry is of age they probably won't tell because Sirius is his godfather and could be considered family which would make their relationship illegal. __**In this story Harry is really grown up and romantic I'm sorry if you don't like it because I just thought up my story this way .I would just like to say I don't judge any relationship. I'm just making a story where the people would judge it. My motto is as long as people are not getting hurt and there is love you can be with anyone you want to be with. Really love each other they can be in any relationship they want to be in. **__Thank you for reading my story! I really appreciate it. Please review! Tell me if you have any new story suggestions or have any constructive criticism for this story._


End file.
